The Newest Superhero
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: When Mikey goes on patrol as the Turtle Titan, he meets mysterious new hero. When Karai has something new planned for the TMNT and gets new henchmen to make her plans come to life. Will the TMNT stop Karai or will Mikey's new friend be involved?
1. Turtle Titan meets Lightning Rod

Author's Note- This story takes place after the Ninja Tribunal (Lost Season) but in another AU where Fast Forward never happened and an AU where Karai don't like the TMNT.

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Lightning Rod, Cydrill and Psyche Twins and Karai's Mystery henchmen

* * *

The Newest Superhero

Chapter 1- Turtle Titan meets Lightning Rod

In the Turtles lair, one of the turtles is getting dressed for his night as a superhero. Mikey is looking for parts of his costume. He finds his mask last. He tells his brothers that he is off to be a superhero for the day. The others tell him good-bye. Mikey leaves off.

"Well, Mikey is all excited about his day as the Turtle Titan." Don says to Leo and Raph.

"Well he won't be annoying us today." Raph says calmly punching a bag and then kicking it.

"What's up Leo?"

"I'm thinking about Karai. Ever since she became the Shredder she's obsessed with trying to destroy us." Leo says seriously.

"Well, we did put her dad in the deep part of space." Raph says seriously.

"Well, I just have a bad feeling that all about something."

"About what, Leo, nothin's gonna happen to us."

"Raphael, even in times of peace you must be aware of your surroundings." Master Splinter says calmly to Raphael.

"Yes, Master Splinter." Raphael says as he and the other two bows down to Master Splinter.

"Where is Michelangelo?"

"It's his night to be the Turtle Titan." Don answers Master Splinter.

Master Splinter shakes his head knowing Mikey is out there again as the Turtle Titan. Meanwhile Mikey as the Turtle Titan is on patrol with the Justice Force looking for some bad guys or danger. Turtle Titan sighs bored as he is looking for something to happen. The Justice Force gets a signal to fight powerful bad guys that is attacking downtown New York only Nobody, Silver Sentry, Ananda, Raptarr, Tsunami, Chrysalis and Nano went to the sight leaving Turtle Titan alone in their tower.

"I can't believe that this happened on the night I'm on the patrol." Turtle Titan says annoyed. "The bad guys have to be super powerful enough for me to stay behind. I mean I battle with my bros 2 different Shredders. I mean I know Silver Sentry told me I need to stay here in case another bad guy comes…"

The alarm beeps on the screen that says a robbery in progress. Turtle Titan is excited he tells Silver Sentry about it and Silver Sentry tell him to stop it and capture the bad guy. Turtle Titan complies and he goes to where the robbery is in progress. Turtle Titan gets to where the robbery is and he sees a bad guy with drill for a hand and half cybernetic face. Turtle Titan is in shock.

"Well, if it isn't the Turtle Titan." The cybernetic man says sinisterly.

"It's Cydrill the menacing." Turtle Titan says in shock.

"Well, all by yourself, Titan. The Justice Force sends you because you are strong enough to stop me. Don't make me laugh."

"I don't need powers to stop you!"

Turtle Titan uses his nunchucks to hit Cydrill but Cydrill stops him short. He punches Turtle Titan in the face and the stomach causing Turtle Titan to fall. Turtle Titan gets up and he spits out blood. Cydrill laughs at him causing Turtle Titan to growl in anger. Turtle Titan uses his rope to try to tie him up and but Cydrill breaks free and he punches Turtle Titan down to the ground.

"You are the weakest member of Justice Force even Nobody can use his weapons right. Now Turtle Titan it is time to die." Cydrill as he powers up his laser but an electric shock stop him from killing Turtle Titan. "What hit me?"

"I hit you, dude." A voice says seriously. "You're scum to beat up a superhero while he's down so how about some spark bombs.

The voice hands glow to make lightning balls and throws it at Cydrill shocking the villain out. Turtle Titan gets up and uses his three section staff to whack Cydrill off of his feet and Turtle Titan also kicks him in the face. Cydrill goes down and is turned off. Turtle Titan breathes hard and sits down. The voice comes closer.

"Hey, Turtle Titan, are you ok, dude?" The voice asks politely.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Turtle Titan says gratefully. "So what's your name…Hey where did he go." Turtle Titan looks around for who saves him but doesn't see the person around. "Hey where did he go off to well I better disappear like he did maybe I'll meet him again since next week is February 29."

Turtle Titan goes home and Mikey takes off his costume and he sees all of the bruises he got from the fight. Mikey sighs annoyed knowing his brother are going to ask about them. Mikey smiles knowing he'll meet the person who saved him next week. A week passed when Mikey is on patrol again as the Turtle Titan but this time he's ready for patrol. The alarm in Justice Force goes off again and it is another attack at the same spot the Turtle Titan fought the last time. Silver Sentry asks if Turtle Titan if he needs help and Turtle Titan says no knowing the mysterious person will come he hopes. Turtle Titan goes back to same spots two bad guys.

"Hold it right there…Psyche." Turtle Titan says to both bad guys who are twins with mind powers.

"So Turtle Titan." Psyche One says.

"You have caught us but not for long." Psyche Two says as he and his twin uses their telekinesis on the Turtle Titan causing Turtle Titan to fly but Turtle Titan uses his rope to stop himself from crashing into the wall.

"Not this time. This time I will defeat…" Turtle Titan says as he is put into a bubble. "Hey get me out."

"We will." Psyche One says sinisterly.

"When we seal your doom." Psyche Two says in the same tone.

Psyche both laugh but lightning hits them both and it lets Turtle Titan free from bubble he is in. Turtle Titan uses his nunchucks to hit both Psyche Twins while they are in shock. Lightning comes again and wraps the Psyche Twins as Turtle Titan puts rope around both of their hands.

"Hey, thanks, again…" Turtle Titan says gratefully. "Now who are you and don't go disappearing on me again."

"Well, since I help you out twice, dude, I do owe that." The same voice Turtle Titan recognizes says. "My name is Lightning Rod."

"Lightning Rod, that's sounds cool!" Turtle Titan says excitedly. "Let's take these two to jail and we'll talk more on the roof."

"Nah, how about I meet you on the roof in an hour." Lightning Rod says seriously. "Have to recharge."

"Ok, see you in an hour."

Turtle Titan goes back to Justice Force's HQ with the Psyche twins in hand. He gives them to the Justice Force. Justice Force thanks Turtle Titan and he goes off to the roof of the place where he fought the Psyche Twins and Cydrill. Turtle Titan waits until Lightning Rod comes to the roof. Lightning Rod comes five minutes later.

"Hey, Lightning Rod, what do you look like I never got the chance to see." Turtle Titan says seriously.

"Well, dude, I don't look like the average hero." Lightning Rod says as he comes out and reveals himself. He looks like a short anthropomorphic chipmunk with a meerkat's tail. He has teal green shorts and white sleeveless shirt on top. "See, dude, I'm short."

"No you're not you're awesome." Turtle Titan says excitedly.

"Really, thanks, dude."

"Welcome."

While Turtle Titan and Lightning Rod talk, on the other side of New York where Karai is at Karai is waiting for her new henchman to come. Dr. Chaplin comes in her throne room tell her about his latest invention. She tells him she is not interested yet. Soon her doors open and two people walk in into her throne room bowing down… they reveals to be….

To be continued…


	2. TMNT meets Karai's New Henchmen

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Tyson, Adonis and Lightning Rod

* * *

Chapter 2- The TMNT meet Karai's New Henchmen

They reveal to be two teenagers both male around seventeen years old. The first teen is half Japanese/half American with black ruffled hair with a gray hat on his head, his face is lean but muscular, and his eyes are brown. He is tall, lean and muscular. He wears a striped sleeveless shirt, blue jean shorts and white tennis shoes. The other teen is American with short spiky brown hair, his face is lean but muscular and his eyes are hazel, he has a small beard on his just his chin. He wears a green tank top with white jean shorts and black tennis shoes. Karai motion for them to come and they do and bow.

"Welcome. I see that you two have arrive as planned." Karai says seriously to the two teens. "I'm sending you two on an assignment. I want you to find the Turtles' new lair and spy on them for now."

"Yes, Mistress." Both boys obey as they bow to Karai and then they leave.

The two boys go outside and they disappear like ninjas. Both boys end up in near a warehouse. The first teen sets up the equipment as the other teen waits impatiently for the first teen to finish the set up. The first teen sets up everything fifteen minutes later with other teen annoyed with boredom.

"Come on, Tyson, hurry up I want to spy on those turtles that Mistress Karai is talking about I mean I'm ready to fight, brah." The second teen say annoyed to first.

"Shut up, Adonis, I'm working as fast as I can, if you had brain I would be done a lot faster." Tyson says annoyed with Adonis' impatience.

"Hey…I have a brain!" Adonis says annoyed. "So do you see anything with that scope of yours?"

"I do, two people on the roof talking."

Tyson motions for Adonis to come here and Adonis does and he looks and he sees Turtle Titan and Lightning Rod on the roof. Meanwhile Lightning Rod and Turtle Titan are laughing at the story that Turtle Titan just told. Lightning Rod starts making tiny spark bombs and then making them blow up into little sparks. Turtle Titan is shocked to see Lightning Rod get up. Turtle Titan motions for him to hold up and Lightning Rod does.

"Hey, where are you going?" Turtle Titan asks Lightning Rod.

"I got to go, dude, sorry." Lightning Rod answers seriously.

"Wait, where can I find you?"

"I'll find you, dude, besides you're a big hero of mine."

"Thanks."

Lightning Rod leaves as Turtle Titan sits for a little longer. Turtle Titan decides to leave not knowing that Karai's new henchmen are watching. Tyson and Adonis smile sinisterly and they decide to follow Turtle Titan. Turtle Titan hops across the roofs until gets to one in particular. He stops there and he opens it up and goes down. Tyson and Adonis see this and they come down. They tell Karai they found an opening to the Turtles lair and she tells them to attack as a warning. Tyson and Adonis look at each other knowing what the other is thinking.

They both start to transform. Tyson grew tiger ears and his face began to look tiger like and his hands and feet turn into claws, his body becomes tiger like his fur is becomes bluish gray color with black stripes. Adonis grew scales on his body and his face and body becomes lizard like but instead of lizard like eyes he has demon like eyes. Tyson and Adonis are fully transformed into an anthropomorphic Maltese tiger and mutant/demon lizard man. They open the manhole cover and go inside. Mikey is getting closer to home not knowing he's being followed.

"Wow, I met a new friend, I can't wait to tell the guys." Mikey says excitedly as gets to the lair and he meets up with his brothers. "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Nothin', Mikey, have nice day with your superhero fantasies." Raph says teasing Mikey annoying the orange clad turtle.

"No, I met a new friend and he is also a superhero. And I'm his biggest hero."

"So what is your friend's name?" Don asks Mikey.

"I don't know his real name. I know his super hero name it's Lightning Rod." Mikey says excitedly.

"Lightning Rod? Is he a pole that attracts lightning?" Raph asks in disbelief. "That is lame name."

"It is not and he's a chipmunk with a uhhh…what's name of the animals that watch their home and don't like hyenas?"

"A meerkat?" Don answers as he is looking at Mikey in disbelief as well.

"A meerkat! Thanks! He's a chipmunk with a meerkat's tail."

While Mikey is talking to his brothers, Tyson and Adonis are getting close to the TMNT's lair. They both don't know that there is a silent alarm near the turtle's lair. Adonis steps near it and it goes off. Tyson growls annoyed at Adonis and Adonis smiles sheepishly with Tyson glaring at him even harder. The TMNT hear the alarm sounding and they go out to where the alarm goes off. The TMNT pulls out their weapons and they look around to see who set off the alarm. They see no one there. The TMNT are about to go back when Raph kicked in the shell. It knocks Raph over and the other Turtles are shocked.

"Raph, what happened?" Don asks worried.

"I don't know but I'm going to kick the shell out who did that to me." Raph says angrily.

"We did that, brah." A voice says slyly.

"Who are you?" Leo asks seriously.

"We're your worst nightmare!" The voice says again as the TMNT see a tiger mutant and mutant/demon lizard.

"What the shell?" Raph asks angrily. "Which one of ya kicked me?"

Tyson growls and he pounces on Raph and starts to claw at him but Raph blocks Tyson's claws. Leo tries to help Raph but Tyson claws Leo and scratches him. Leo holds his arm seeing it bleed. Tyson punches both Leo and Raph to the wall. Tyson claws at Leo and Raph but they dodge it but Tyson kicks them both to the wall again. Don and Mikey are fighting Adonis who whacks both of them with his tail. He picks them both up swings them up to the wall. Tyson and Adonis both laugh and they disappear causing TMNT to be in shock.

"They were too fast." Don says worried.

"Yeah but who were they?" Mikey asks worried.

"How'd they find us?" Raph asks annoyed.

"We'll find out soon…" Leo says seriously as the TMNT walk back to their lair as Tyson and Adonis leave the sewer and they walk back to Karai's headquarters.

"We warned them, brah." Adonis says sinisterly laughing.

"They won't be lucky next time." Tyson says seriously walking toward the Foot Building.

To be continued…


	3. TMNT meets Lightning Rod P1

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Tyson. Adonis and Lightning Rod

* * *

Chapter 3- TMNT meet Lightning Rod P.1

The Turtles are in their lair bandaging their bruises and claw scratches. Don was finishing wrapping Mikey's arm up. The Turtles are annoyed about what just happened. Master Splinter comes into the room and sees his son hurt and wonders what happened. The Turtles explain what happened to them and Master Splinter understood. Master Splinter explains to them about being aware of their surroundings while out in the city. It is a week later when Mikey gets a message via a spark ball on the roof in his Turtle Titan costume. He knows whom it is from and he follows the spark balls on the roof. He sees his new friend Lightning Rod.

"Hey, Lightning Rod!" Turtle Titan says excitedly.

"Hey, Turtle Titan, what's up? You don't come out every night, dude?" Lightning Rod asks Turtle Titan.

"No, it's only on February 29, every fourth month and…"

"Dude, you need to suggest the nights your out crime doesn't stop just because the Turtle Titan is gone."

"Yeah, but I'm not allowed up here during the day."

"Why? Are you some kind of monster? Does your parents not allow you to come out?"

"No, I'm not a monster, yeah, my father doesn't allow me to be out during the day."

"That's messed up, dude." Lightning Rod says annoyed making a spark ball and throwing it into the air. "I mean if your fathers afraid of you getting hurt he should say so."

"Yeah, that what it is…" Turtle Titan says softly knowing his new friend doesn't know the truth about what he really is or the real reason why. "So are you going to busy today?"

"Nah, dude, the Justice Force got all of the villains last night with my help anonymously."

Turtle Titan and Lightning Rod continues to talk not knowing that there are two foot soldiers are watching them. Meanwhile Tyson and Adonis are back in the Foot Building waiting for Karai's new orders. Tyson looks at some familiar to him a picture of his family and thinks about his mother being an army officer and his dad being a supposed Japanese gangster. Adonis on the other hand is playing his electric guitar making all kinds of rock and roll sounds annoying Tyson from his thoughts causing the other teen to unplug the electric guitar from it socket.

"Come on, brah, I was practicing my rock and roll skills!" Adonis says annoyed and plugs his guitar back up again. "Besides, I'm bored."

"Well, be bored somewhere else, I'm thinking." Tyson says annoyed back at Adonis. "I hate it when you play that damn thing anyway."

"You sir, have no taste in music!" Adonis says annoyed to Tyson. "Besides, you…Hello Mistress, I didn't see you come in."

"I see you two are arguing as usual. I want commend you for obeying my orders. It is easier to have spies in normal clothing to watch the turtles than to have foot ninja spying on them." Karai says proudly looking at both boys. "I have another mission for you both one of our foot spies spotted the Turtle Titan with a new ally…"

"Excuse me, mistress, is the other person a rodent with a very weird tail." Adonis asks but turns away to not get hurt for interrupting Karai.

"Yes, I want you two to spy on him as well to see what kind of connection does he has with the Turtles. Attack him and the turtles if see them. I must go and continue my plans."

"What is your plan, Mistress, if you don't mind my asking." Tyson asks curiously.

"It will all be revealed soon."

Karai leaves the room. Tyson and Adonis leave as well. Meanwhile Lightning Rod and Turtle Titan are still talking both not wanting say more about themselves even though they want to. Lightning Rod and Turtle Titan both hear an alarm go off. Turtle Titan asks Lightning Rod would he help him out today. Lightning Rod nods his head yes and he and Turtle Titan finds the source of the alarm. They both find a jewelry store alarm is ringing. They look around to see what has been stolen and they find nothing. Lightning Rod notices something moving he uses his spark balls to light the area. The tiger mutant Turtle Titan recognized pounces on Lightning Rod causing him to scream. Turtle Titan tries help Lightning Rod but mutant/ demon lizard man Turtle Titan recognizes whacks him with his tail.

"Lightning Rod, are you ok." Turtle Titan asks Lightning Rod.

"I'm ok, dude, and get off of me, Tiger brain." Lightning Rod says as his Lightning powers starts shock Tyson. Tyson growls and tries to jump Lightning Rod again but he dodges Tyson. "Not this time, Tiger brain. Hey, lizard breath, leave Turtle Titan alone…"

Adonis uses his tail to knock out Lightning Rod but Turtle Titan uses his nunchucks to hit Adonis. Adonis gets angry and he charges at Turtle Titan only Tyson to get to him first. Tyson tries to claw at Turtle Titan kicks him off. Adonis tries to use his tail to stab Lightning Rod but Turtle Titan kicks him toward the wall. Turtle Titan picks up. Lightning Rod and he leaves out the door and vanishes before Tyson and Adonis sees him.

"Damn it, Turtle Titan disappeared." Tyson says annoyed turning back to normal.

"But we know where he's going, right?" Adonis says smiling sinisterly also turning back to normal.

Tyson and Adonis leaves the jewelry store and they try to find that manhole cover Mikey came from. Meanwhile Mikey takes off his costume and carries Lightning Rod over his shoulder in the sewers. Mikey soon gets back to the other Turtles and they are shock to see Mikey beat up again and the fact he brought Lightning Rod to the lair. Mikey puts Lightning Rod down on their couch.

"Mikey, what the shell are you thinking?" Raph says berating Mikey. "You could have brought a bad guy in our lair."

"Raph, he is not a bad guy!" Mikey says angrily shocking the other turtles. "He is the friend I met as the Turtle Titan. He needs help I ran into the tiger mutant and lizard mutant that attack us again."

"Well, I got some bandages and ointment for him." Don says using the ointment on Lightning Rod's wounds.

"I give him some tea to calm him because when he wakes up he'll need it." Leo says going to kitchen and making tea.

Lightning Rod wakes up sometime later and he realizes he is in a foreign place. He looks around to see where he's at and sees Mikey with some water and a towel. Mikey sees Lightning Rod awake and they both scream at each other. The other turtles come into to see what is the commotion is about.

"Who are you, dude?" Lightning Rod asks scared. "And who are your friends that look like you?"

"Well, we're…"

To be continued…


	4. TMNT meets Lightning Rod P2

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone or anything except for Tyson, Adonis, Lightning Rod and Super Animal Slammers.

* * *

Chapter 4- TMNT meets Lightning Rod P.2

"The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Mikey says to Lightning Rod.

"The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, dude, I heard of you guys on the news during that alien invasion that kidnapped the President." Lightning Rod shouts excitedly.

"That wasn't a real invasion, Lightning Rod,"

"It wasn't, then what was it…how do you know my name, dude."

"Well, I'm…your hero Turtle Titan. My name is Mikey."

"One of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is the Turtle Titan! Awesome Dude!"

"These are my brothers: Leo, Raph and Donny." Mikey introduces pointing to each turtle for Lighting Rod.

"So let me get this straight…Mikey, you have the orange bandana, Leo, you have the blue bandana, Raph, you have the red bandana, and Donny, you have the purple bandana."

"Yes, that's right, Lightning Rod." Don says seriously.

Lightning Rod continues to talk to the turtles about their life. The Turtles sit down to tell their story. Lightning Rod listens with attentiveness. Lightning Rod smiles and is so amazed of the turtles story that he decides to tell his own. Before he opens his mouth he sees Master Splinter who he notices that he is a rat. Lightning Rod screams in shock. He faints. The turtles all face palm and they try to wake up Lightning Rod to no avail. A few minutes later, Lightning Rod wakes up again and asks who is the person that he saw. Mikey explains that is their father/sensei. Lightning Rod is confused and Mikey reminds him of turtles story. Lightning Rod nods his head in remembering the story. Mikey gives Lightning Rod a controller and Lightning Rod smiles and they start playing a video game.

Meanwhile Tyson and Adonis are trying to find the turtles' lair. Karai calls them back to the foot hideout and they obey. Tyson and Adonis race to the foot lair in their transformed state. Tyson is beating Adonis who crawling like a lizard on the side of the building. They get back to the Foot hideout and they go into the elevator and the elevator reaches to the top of the building where they both get out. They go to the throne room that Karai has and they bow down to Karai. Karai rises from her throne and she puts on her helmet and she speaks.

"Tyson and Adonis, I will now reveal my plan to you." Karai says seriously as she pushes a few buttons and she reveals a hologram of different worlds that are beyond the Earth realms. "These are realm beyond our world. There is the Earth Realm, which is right here. This is the Dark Realm where the demons that the Demon Shredder summoned came from and this is Light Realm there isn't much about this yet but I will get more info on it."

"Mistress, what is it that you want from both of these realms that are unknown to us." Tyson asks curiously.

"The Dark Realm is where my dream of power shall reign. My father dreamed of power beyond space. I have found power closer to Earth. These realms will give me the power that I desire."

"Well, Mistress, how are you going to get into these realms? Is Dr. Chaplin capable to create technology to get to these realms." Adonis asks confused.

"Dr. Chaplin is currently working on that with another scientist who familiar with these realms. This scientist has told me in order to get to these realms I must become apart of these worlds." Karai explains to Adonis and Tyson. "Now you two go and find and attack the turtles and bring their new friend to me."

Adonis and Tyson go out of the throne room and they walk back to the elevator. Karai laugh sinisterly as the door to her throne closes. Meanwhile Lightning Rod is winning at the videogame that he and Mikey are playing making Mikey annoyed and his brothers smile teasingly. Lightning Rod asks if Mikey has Super Animal Slammers. Mikey thinks about it and he remembers that he does and he goes to his room to find the Super Animal Slammers. Mikey is annoyed that he can't find S.A.S. Lightning Rod comes to his room and he see S.A.S sitting on Mikey dresser. Lightning Rod gasps in shock.

"Dude, you have Super Animal Slammers 5, that the one with the 5 secret characters!" Lightning Rod yells out in excitement.

"Wow, another nerdy Mikey!" Raph says exasperated putting his hand on his face.

"You know S.A.S 5 has a super edition with 5 more extra characters." Lightning Rod says excitedly as Mikey smiles excitedly.

"Really, Lightning Rod, I've been looking for the super edition for a while." Mikey says excitedly picking up his S.A.S game from his dresser.

"Hey, dude, you can call me Rods." Lightning Rod says to Mikey.

"Really, why?" Mikey asks confused.

"Because it's my turn to reveal my back story." Lightning Rod says to Mikey as they sat down to play S.A.S 5. "My story starts as I was orphan boy who lived in foster home in New York City since I was 6 years old. I don't know who my family is at all. All I have is this picture of me with a family I think I have I don't know for sure. When I was 11 years old I discovered I have lightning powers but last year I found out I turned into this chipmunk with a meekat's tail for I didn't know why but my lightning powers were still there."

"So how did you name your self Lightning Rod?" Leo asks Lightning Rod.

"Well, my real name is Rodney Hawk. So I went with my name shorten with my powers and came up with my hero name."

"That makes sense now." Raph says seriously.

"Why?" Lightning Rod asks.

"He thought you were a pole that attracts lightning." Mikey says teasingly.

"Dude, not funny!"

"Well, since we learned something about Mikey's new friend, can I run some test on you Rodney?" Don asks seriously while at his desk looking at his microscope.

"Sure, dude, as long as they don't hurt."

Lightning Rod goes to Don to get some test done on him. Mikey continues to play S.A.S while talking to Lightning Rod. Leo and Raph discuss with Master Splinter to let Lightning Rod stay with them so that Lightning Rod wouldn't have to leave. Master Splinter agrees to let Lightning Rod stay. Master Splinter tells Lightning Rod he could stay. Lightning Rod is in shock but is excited to have a home and Mikey cheers loudly for Lightning Rod to stay with and can't wait to show Lightning Rod his room with him. As the Turtles and Lightning Rod are doing that, Tyson and Adonis are trying to find the turtles' lair again but this time not to trip the silent alarm. Adonis cloaks himself invisible and climbs the walls like a lizard and Tyson hops over the alarms. They both see a cameras and Tyson claws one of them.

Adonis eats the other one grossing out Tyson again. Tyson and Adonis continue to get rid of the cameras. Don looks at his security camera as he still testing Lightning Rod. He sees they have put out. Don tells the other turtles that someone is out in their lair the turtles and Lightning Rod go out together and they see Tyson getting close to their lair. They know Adonis is their Lightning Rod uses his lightning to shock Adonis seeing his shadow the wall. Adonis shakes off the shock and growls at Lightning Rod. Each team charges for attack…

To be continued…


	5. Lightning Rod Captured

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Adonis, Tyson, Lightning Rod and S.A.S and Mike Culo guitars

* * *

Chapter 5- Lightning Rod Captured

Each team charges for attack. Tyson pounces first on Lightning Rod. Lightning Rod and Tyson start to fight in another area of the sewer. Adonis smiles sinisterly and starts to fight the Turtles. Adonis whacks all of the turtles with his tail. He stomps Raph in the shell. He kicks Don and Mikey into the walls. Leo charges at Adonis slices his tail. Adonis yelps in pain. Adonis tail's grows back and he whacks Leo into Raph who is about to attack. Adonis laughs sinisterly. Adonis charges the turtles and grabs Mikey and Don by the face and slams into each other.

"Well, you four are so easy." Adonis says smirking sinisterly crawling on the wall. "Now I'm going to give four a choice: Back down or kick your shells?"

"We're not backin' down, lizard face!" Raph yells out aggressively.

"Your choice!'

Adonis cloaks himself invisible, as the turtle are about to surround him. The turtles face back to back to try to spot Adonis before he attacks. Adonis runs around the turtles to see which one he'll hit first. Adonis spots Don not looking he kicks Don so fast the other turtles didn't have time to attack. Don shakes off the attack as his brothers ask if he's ok. Don nods his head yes. Adonis is sneaking around the turtles again. He uses his tail to hit Mikey in the arm making Mikey bleed. The other turtles gasp in shock. Adonis kick Leo and Raph down on to their shells. Mikey sees Adonis' shadow and he charges toward him. Adonis notices him and starts swinging his tail around. Mikey uses his nunchuck as he avoids Adonis' tail again and he whacks Adonis in the face with nunchuck while invisible. Adonis falls over and is visible again.

"Now we got you lizard brain." Raph says seriously putting his sai into Adonis' face.

"I get your point!" Adonis says annoyed but sarcastically. "But that's not the only trick in up my sleeve."

Adonis mimics Tyson's roar that is loud and the turtles hold their head where their ears should be. Adonis stops and he runs away. He taunts the turtles to catch him. The turtles follow Adonis to another part of the sewer. Meanwhile Lightning Rod and Tyson are battling each other with Lightning Rod getting claw marks on his fur and Tyson with patches of burnt fur. Tyson pounces again and he tries to claw at Lightning Rod uses his spark ball to hit Tyson hurting him in the stomach. Tyson growls angrily and charges again toward Lightning Rod. Lightning Rod ducks under him grabs Tyson's tail and shocks him. Tyson is on the ground pain but shakes it off. Tyson attacks again dodging Lightning Rod's attack. Tyson claws Lightning Rod and they both land on the opposite sides.

"Dude, why do you attack me and my new friends." Lightning Rod asks panting hard. "What do have against us?"

"I have nothing against you, chipmunk boy," Tyson says growling angrily. "The turtles I don't care about, I'm just following orders to capture you."

"Why me?"

"I don't know, she wants you for her plan."

"You look like someone who needs a friend."

"How do you figure that, chipmunk boy?" Tyson growls as he tries to claw Lightning Rod again. "I have a partner who beating up the turtles."

"Look, dude, I'll go willingly, if you leave my new friends alone." Lightning Rod says as powers up his lightning attack.

"That's too easy, chipmunk boy."

Tyson growls and attack Lightning Rod with his claws again. Lightning Rod dodges and Tyson skids himself to stop. Tyson roars angrily and Lightning Rod growls and powers up his attack. Meanwhile the turtles and Adonis are fighting in another part of the sewer. Adonis is curb stomping Raph after he takes down the other three. Leo gets up and charges at Adonis using his swords to try to slice Adonis. Adonis sees Leo out of the corner of his eye. He grabs Leo by his with his tail neck choking him. Leo struggles to get out. Don whack Adonis's tail making him yelp in pain again and let's go of Leo. All of the turtles have their weapons out and charges Adonis with Adonis going invisible again. The turtles watch for Adonis' shadow to move. Before any of them tries, Adonis kicks them out of the way. Adonis laughs sinisterly. Leo whispers a plan to the other turtles.

Adonis smirks arrogantly. Leo motions for the Turtles to attack. Don jumps up and whacks Adonis with his bow. Adonis is sent flying with Mikey kicking Adonis back the other way. Leo kicks Adonis downward with Raph throwing his sais at Adonis trapping him into the wall. Adonis struggles to get out. The Turtles surround him and they suddenly clawed by Tyson. All of the turtles hold their arms, legs or plastron in pain. Tyson growls angrily and Lightning Rod shocks him before Tyson attacks again. Lightning Rod comes with his own scratches and bruises to defend the turtles. Lightning Rod motions the turtles to stop.

"What's going on, Lightning Rod?" Mikey asks his new friends.

"Dudes, I made a deal with tiger. I'm the one they are after. I'm going to surrender myself to them so you four won't get hurt." Lightning Rod answers seriously.

"Why?" Don asks Lightning Rod.

"You four are closest thing to family I have. I don't want you guys to get hurt any longer. I know you can defend yourselves but I don't want you four to be killed." Lightning Rod answers seriously.

The turtles are in shock. Tyson pulls out Raph's sais to help Adonis. Adonis is confused at what is going on. Tyson tells him he will explain later. Tyson grabs Lightning Rod by the fur and he and Adonis are cloaked by Adonis' power and they disappear. The turtles are floored at what just happen.

"What the shell was that?" Raph asks confused.

"Rods just gave himself up for us." Mikey says sad but angry.

"Mikey, we don't know what's going on or what deal Rodney made to help us out but we will find out what's going on." Leo declares seriously.

"Don't worry, Mikey, we'll get Rodney back." Don says but stops when Mikey walks away. "Poor Mikey."

"I think Rodney is Mikey's new best friend." Leo says seriously.

"Yeah, Mikey's never sad or angry." Raph says confused.

"We have to find out who those two guys are working for and find Rodney." Leo says seriously as all of the turtles go back to their lair.

Meanwhile Lightning Rod is still being held Tyson by his fur. Adonis is still confused by the situation. Adonis stops suddenly making Tyson stop with Lightning Rod. Adonis looks at the guitars in the shop. Tyson face palms by Adonis actions currently.

"Brah, this is Mike Colo Electric Guitar." Adonis says excitedly.

"Why are you staring at the guitars, you idiot." Tyson growls annoyed.

"Well, I'm confused in order to not ask I'm going to look at the guitar of my dreams."

"I'll tell you, Adonis, me and chipmunk boy agreed to spare the turtles if he come with us."

"That easy?"

"No, I told chipmunk boy if I defeat him in a fight then I'll take up his offer."

"You beat him in a fight?"

"I did, now let's back to the mistress."

Tyson and Adonis with Lightning Rod go toward the Foot Headquarters. Meanwhile the turtles are wiping off their wounds. Mikey is getting his nunchucks ready for battle shocking his brothers. Don goes to Mikey to see what is wrong with his youngest brother. Mikey looks at his videogame system and sees it paused with S.A.S on the screen.

"We'll get Lightning Rod back, Mikey." Don says seriously.

"He is my biggest fan and best friend, Donny." Mikey says sad but annoyed.

"I know, Mikey. We're going to track them down and see who those two work for." Leo says comforting Mikey.

"I got a signal I found our two jerks." Don says seriously with his tracking device.

"Let's go." Leo says as the turtles leave in their Turtle van to track down Tyson and Adonis.

To be continued…


	6. Karai's Plan Revealed

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Lightning Rod, Tyson Adonis and the mysterious scientist

* * *

Chapter 6- Karai's Plan Revealed

While the Turtles are tracking Tyson and Adonis with Lightning Rod, Tyson and Adonis are back at Foot Headquarters. Lightning Rod struggles to get from Tyson's claws but Tyson holds on to him tighter. Tyson and Adonis turn back to normal and they go up to the elevator. They go all the way up to the throne room floor. The elevator opens up and they get out of it. Karai's throne chair turns around with Karai in it with the Shredder Mask on. She takes it off as the Tyson and Adonis come close and bow at her feet with Lightning Rod in hand. Karai smiles pleased at her two spies.

"Well, I see you have captured the one I want for my plan." Karai says seriously but pleased.

"What do you want with me, dudette?" Lightning Rod asks seriously but annoyed struggling in his current bonding that Tyson and Adonis put him in. "I thought you wanted the turtles."

"First of all you will call me mistress, you rodent. Secondly, Leonardo and his brothers are not my concern at the moment. I ask these two to attack them to teach Leonardo a lesson. You rodent are the key to my plan because of your incredible powers."

"I will not call you that and my powers aren't that strong."

"No, you hold back so you won't hurt anyone, so you lie to your friend the Turtle Titan A.K.A, Michelangelo, so you can leave before something bad happens."

"It's not a lie! It's the truth, if I use my powers to extent then yes I recharge, but if I use my power to their worst then I'm afraid to use them."

"Well it doesn't matter, rodent, you will be part of my plan whether you like it or not." Karai says sinisterly as she orders Tyson and Adonis to lock him up into their room in a cage.

Tyson and Adonis do as they are told and they put Lightning Rod into cage in their room. Meanwhile the turtles are tracking down Tyson and Adonis but lost the signal, as they got closer to where Tyson and Adonis are. Don is annoyed and tries to get back the signal. Mikey is whirling his nunchuck impatiently. Raph notices this and goes sit by Mikey. Raph pats Mikey on his back for comfort. Mikey smiles a little but his face goes back to serious.

"We have to find Rodney, Donatello, Mikey is way to serious and that scares me." Leo says to Don seriously but worried.

"I know, Leo." Don says sad but serious to Leo until his tracker beeps. "I'm getting the signal back, guys, I know where they are at."

"Where are they at, Donny?" Mikey asks seriously.

"Foot Headquarters!" Don answers seriously, as he is pointing to his screen for Mikey.

"Karai!" Leo says annoyed. "We better get there and fast."

Leo drives the Battle Shell to Foot Building really fast. Meanwhile Tyson and Adonis are in their room again. Adonis leaves to go get some 'lunch' and he'll be back. Tyson looks at another one of his family pictures and this time it is him with another woman and an older boy that is looks 13 years old. Tyson sighs sadly at this picture more but his thoughts is interrupted by Lightning Rod's spark balls. Tyson growls at Lightning Rod. Lightning Rod is scared at first but loosens up.

"Hey, dude, who's that?" Lightning Rod asks curiously looking the picture Tyson is holding up.

"None of your business, chipmunk boy." Tyson says annoyed looking up at Lightning Rod.

"Well, since I'm up here not doing much I just wondered."

"It's my brother and his mother."

"Your brother and his mom?"

"It's my half brother, who I haven't seen in 6 years. I heard he was dead. Then I was told he was alive again. This picture when it was taken is the last time I saw my half brother."

"Wow, and what would your brother think of you working for the bad guy?"

"He doesn't know…" Tyson starts to say but Karai comes in with Adonis who is full from his meal.

"Tyson, the turtles have been spotted by my Foot Ninja, I want you to pretend lead them to their friend and then trap them while I use their friend to open up a portal to the Dark Realm so I can find a legendary treasure."

"Yes, mistress." Tyson says as he leaves out the room and Adonis grabs Lightning Rod and follows Karai to Dr. Chaplin's lab.

Tyson goes to the elevator. He transforms into his tiger form while in the elevator. The elevator door opens. Tyson uses his tiger ears to listen out for the turtles. He hears the turtles fighting from a distance away. Meanwhile the turtles are fighting the foot ninja who are getting beat up badly. Leo slices at a Foot Ninja and he falls down. Raph wipes his hands off.

"Well, they were easy." Raph says proudly. "Every time we beat up the Foot Ninja it gets easier every time…" Raph continues to say until he was hit from behind. "What the shell?"

"You talk too much, turtle." The voice says seriously.

"You!" Mikey says angrily as he charges up to the voice revealing its Tyson.

Tyson claws Mikey in the face scratching him. Mikey falls down to the floor but gets back up again. Mikey uses his nunchucks to try to beat Tyson but Tyson grabs the nunchucks and kicks Mikey in the plastron back toward his brothers. Raph, Don and Leo try to attack Tyson but Tyson claws at them making them fall down to the floor and Tyson pouncing them raising his claws to attack but stops when Mikey whack him in the face making Tyson spit out blood. Tyson growls angrily and motions for Mikey to stop.

Tyson tells the turtles that if they wanted to see Lightning Rod alive they need to follow him. The turtles look at Tyson with distrust. Tyson repeats what he says and adds that if they don't trust him Lightning Rod will die. So the turtles do as he asks.

"I hate when the bad guy has the upper hand." Don says annoyed.

"We don't want Lightning Rod to die, Donny." Mikey says seriously.

"I don't trust tiger boy, guys." Raph says distrusting

"We have to Raph, it's the only way." Leo says seriously.

The Turtles continue to follow Tyson to the elevator. Tyson sneakily puts his finger on a green button in the elevator and the elevator turns into a trap that locks the turtles into elevator and Tyson gets out through the top and it gets to Karai's throne room with turtles looking through a glass at the top to see. Karai laughs sinisterly at the turtles being trapped. Adonis smiles sinisterly. Tyson smiles the same until he look at Lightning Rod who looking at him disappointment and he changes his face to regret for a second and turns into a serious when Karai is looking.

"Now, that I captured you all. You shall see what I am planning." Karai says to the turtles seriously.

"Karai, you won't get away with this!" Leo declares angrily.

"I will get away with it, Leonardo. I'll tell you my plan then I will destroy you and your brothers."

"What is your plan?"

"I'm planning on getting through a portal to this realm: The Dark Realm. In this place hold the key to my power. With your friend Lightning Rod's help I shall open this Dark Realm to go get an legendary treasure."

"What does Lightning Rod have to with this?" Mikey asks seriously.

"Your friend didn't tell you, Michelangelo, that he is part human and part demon." Karai tells pointing to Lightning Rod.

"What!"

"Now his demon side will help me open this portal." Karai continues as she orders the other scientist to turn on the machine and it makes Lightning Rod's powers charge up the machine hurting him. The turtles, Tyson and Adonis are in shock. Lightning Rod screams in pain as the machine keeps draining his powers. Karai laughs sinisterly as the charge keeps going…

To be continued…


	7. The Unseen Betrayal

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Adonis, Tyson and Lightning Rod

* * *

Chapter 7- The Unseen Betrayal

The machine keeps rising as Lightning Rod is in more pain. The turtles are trying to get out of the trap they are in but it is of no use. Adonis and Tyson cover their eyes when it gets too bright and the laser beam is shot and it goes far away to the other side of the world in Japan inside a cave. The laser beam stops glowing when it drains Lightning Rod out of his energy. Karai orders Tyson and Adonis to remove Lightning Rod from the machine. They do as they are told and Tyson puts Lightning Rod back into the cage.

"Now that the laser has hit its target I will go into stage 2 of my plan." Karai declares seriously. "Tyson and Adonis, take Lightning Rod to your quarters and watch them as I deal with turtles."

"Yes, mistress," Tyson and Adonis obey as they take Lightning Rod who is slowly turning back to his human state.

"Now turtles, I'm going to get rid of you once and for all." Karai proclaims to the turtles.

"Karai, why are you doing this?" Leo asks seriously. "I thought you had honor."

"Leonardo, I have honor, I just want power something you and your brothers took away from my father!"

"Karai, why do you want this power?"

"I want it because it has what I want. Foot ninja set the timer on the turtles trap to thirty minutes. I want their demise to long and painful."

The Foot Ninja obeys. He pushes the buttons to start a timer on the elevator the turtles are trapped in for thirty minutes. The timer starts beeping with the turtles are trying to figure out how to get out of the trap. Meanwhile Tyson and Adonis have Lightning Rod on their bed since he turned back to his human form. Tyson and Adonis are shock to see that Lightning Rod looks like Adonis but only differences are that Lightning Rod's hair is sandy brown color, his eyes are brown, his face is round, lean, and muscular and that he wears teal shorts with a lightning bolt on both sides and white sleeveless shirt and white tennis shoes.

"Man, he's like my twin but less better looking." Adonis says jokingly. "Maybe when his powers are drain he turns human."

"Duh, lizard brain, go help mistress with her launch to Japan I'll be there in a sec." Tyson says seriously.

"Ok, but don't take long."

Adonis leaves and the door close as Tyson gets a bucket of water. He splashes it all over Lightning Rod. Lightning Rod wakes up spitting the water out of his mouth. He breathes heavily thinking he's drowning. Lightning Rod looks at himself and sees he's human. He gasps and looks up and sees Tyson with his arms with a serious face causing Lightning Rod to scream.

"Shut up, chipmunk boy!" Tyson growls covering Lightning Rod's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Lightning Rod says through Tyson's hand.

"Helping you get your friends out."

"Now you care, tiger brain."

"Look, do you want me help or not cause your friends have thirty minutes to live."

"What?"

"The mistress's elevator is a timer trap that will take the delete the oxygen from whoever is inside of it. I know the code to stop the timer. You have to use your powers to shock the elevator open."

"Dude, your boss drained my powers. It takes five minutes for half my powers to come back."

"It has been five minutes so turn back to your demon form and we'll stop it together."

"You better not double cross me, dude."

Tyson sigh annoyed and Lightning Rod turns back to his demon chipmunk form and they race to turtles. Meanwhile the turtles are trying to figure a way out and the clock says fifteen minutes until the oxygen goes. Leo reaches for his sword behind his back and cuts the turtles out of the ropes. Don tries to figure out the code to stop the elevator from killing them. It takes the turtles ten minutes to find the control and the timer counts down from five minutes to four minutes and twenty seconds.

"Hurry up, Donny, we have four minutes and sixteen seconds until whatever happens to us." Mikey panics as Raph hits him in the head with his palm. "Ow!"

"We know that Mikey, Donny can't hurry up with you talking!" Raph growls out.

"Guys, I'm trying to find out every password in this thing. I don't have time to download the actual password. Come on, machine." Don says annoyed but worried.

"What if I stab it?"

"It will make this thing go faster, Raph."

"Guys, we have a minute." Mikey utters scared.

"Shell!" Don says annoyed trying to hurry up faster.

"We have to try to drive this door open." Leo says seriously as he uses his sword to try to pry the door open.

Raph and Mikey helps Leo by using the Raph's sais to open the door. The timer is counting down from thirty seconds. The turtles keep trying to pry the door open with Don helping them with his bow. The door starts to come loose but the timer was on fifteen seconds. The turtles pull harder and they get the door part way open. The timer has ten seconds to go. A woman's voice begins to countdown.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…" The timer woman starts to say as the timer stops on two with the door open automatically and the turtles look up to see Lightning Rod in front of the door. Mikey cheers proudly. Lightning Rod offers his hand and he pulls up Mikey, Don, Raph and Leo. Lightning Rod explains to the turtles that he got the code from a Foot Ninja and he stops the countdown. The turtles are in shock but pats Lightning Rod on the back.

"Your my hero, Rods!" Mikey says proudly.

"Thanks, dude, now we have to stop that Karai lady before she leaves." Lightning Rod says seriously.

"Now it's time to be the newest superhero, Rods."

"Let's go, guys we have to stop Karai." Leo declares as he, the other turtles and Lightning Rod go to where Karai and her henchmen are at…

To be continued…


	8. The Newest Superhero Emerges

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Lightning Rod, Tyson and Adonis

* * *

Chapter 8- The Newest Superhero Emerges

While the Turtles and Lightning Rod are looking for Karai, Karai is in the basement of Foot Headquarters. She gets prepared to go to Japan by plane. She sees Tyson and Adonis putting equipment into the plane. She smirks sinisterly. She orders some of the Foot Ninja to guard the area. Karai smiles triumphantly as she thinks the turtles are gone. Suddenly the turtles and Lightning Rod bust through the door. Karai is shocked to see the turtles alive and Lightning Rod escape his imprisonment. Karai glares at Tyson and Adonis. She orders everyone to attack the turtles and Lightning Rod. The turtles and Lightning Rod charge at their attackers. Lightning Rod uses his spark balls to shock the Foot Ninja coming in front of them. The turtle use their weapons to whack and slice the Foot Ninja as well.

"Alright, guys, you know the plan." Leo proclaims to the others as he uses his swords to attack the Foot.

"Right, Leo." Don says whacking each Foot Ninja to get to the controls of the Foot Plane.

Raph, Mikey and Lightning Rod do a combo of attacks on the Foot Ninja to get to Tyson and Adonis. Tyson and Adonis transform into their forms. Raph and Mikey charge at Adonis and Lightning Rod charges toward Tyson and Tyson pounce on him to take him into another part of the basement to fight. Adonis uses his tail to start whacking Raph and Mikey but Raph grabs his tail and swings him around and throws him into a wall full of boxes. Adonis gets up and shakes it off and uses his tongue to grab Raph in the throat. Mikey tries to help Raph but Adonis uses his tail to grab Mikey in the foot.

"See now you two know, I'm stronger than you both." Adonis declares smiling smugly and cackling wildly with his tongue out.

"Oh, Yeah, Lizard brain, you ain't stronger than me!" Raph declares boldly as he grabs Adonis' tongue and he pulls Adonis toward him and kicks him hard causing Adonis to let go with his tongue and tail. Mikey grabs Adonis' tail and wraps Adonis with it. Adonis growls and stares at Mikey and Raph annoyed. "Told ya, Lizard brain."

Raph and Mikey high three. In another area of the Foot Headquarter basement, Lightning Rod and Tyson are still fighting with each other. Lightning Rod has scratches on him with blood and Tyson got burn marks on him. They both stop and look to see no one is around. Tyson and Lightning Rod stops and they began to talk.

"Alright, dude, the coast is clear." Lightning Rod says to Tyson. "Thanks for helping I owe you."

"No problem, chipmunk boy, don't worry about owing me, I have my own agenda for getting to Japan and into the Dark Realm that the mistress is looking for." Tyson says seriously. "She won't expect a thing about how the turtles got out and your friends only know you did it."

"Yeah, dude, I know but what about your partner what if he's suspects something."

"Adonis isn't smart enough to think of anything like that besides I think he has own agenda himself."

"Dude, Leo's coming over here we got to fight again."

Tyson nods and he pounces on Lightning Rod and attacks him again. Leo and Karai are fighting sword to sword with each other as Don is trying to stop the plane from taking off while fighting Foot Ninja with his bo staff. Leo and Karai keep going with Karai stabbing Leo but Leo dodges it before it comes close. Leo swipes at Karai and she dodges before he strikes. Karai and Leo continue to strike and dodge each other.

"Leonardo, you can not stop from achieving my power." Karai declares proudly.

"I will and I can, Karai." Leo declares boldly.

Karai, Tyson, Adonis and the Foot Ninjas surround the turtles and Lightning Rod. Lightning Rod gets a spark ball and he throws it down and it blinds Karai and her henchmen. After the spark ball finishes glowing, Karai and her henchmen look around to see that the turtles and Lightning Rod are gone with Lightning Rod destroying Karai's plane controls with lightning. Karai growls annoyed and she command her scientist to start to fix the plane. The turtles and Lightning Rod go to the manhole cover to go back home. It is the next day and Lightning Rod is asleep. Mikey is over him trying to wake him up but Lightning Rod snores through it.

"Rods, wake up!" Mikey yells waking up Lightning Rod.

"Dude, what do you want?" Rods ask annoyed Mikey is waking him up.

"I got a surprise for you, you'll love it. Come on!"

"Ok."

Lightning Rod and Mikey in his Turtle Titan costume goes up to the surface. Lightning Rod is confused about what is going on. Turtle Titan takes Lightning Rod to the Justice Force tower. Lightning Rod is confused. They both go inside to see all of the Justice Force at their round table. Silver Sentry greets Turtle Titan and Lightning Rod.

"Well, Lightning Rod, we have invited you to join our group as our new member for helping Turtle Titan. Turtle Titan is close friend of ours any friend of his is also a friend of ours." Silver Sentry announces gratefully. "Would you accept our offer?"

"Yes, sir, I would I just have one condition?" Lightning Rod asks gratefully.

"What is your condition?"

"That Turtle Titan is my partner on missions and he come anytime I'm on patrol not on certain days."

"Well, it's up to Turtle Titan if he wants that."

"I do, Silver Sentry." Turtle Titan expresses excitedly.

"Good, now the Justice Force welcomes Lightning Rod to the team."

The Justice Forces cheers and Lightning Rod is given a new costume by Turtle Titan. It is a sleeveless shirt with a lightning bolt on the front and dark teal green shorts. Lightning Rod smiles brightly at his costume. He and Turtle Titan high five each other and then they leave to go back home telling the Justice Force good bye. Lightning Rod and Turtle Titan go back home. They both pick up where they left off in S.A.S when they get as Leo, Don, Raph and Master Splinter watch them.

To be continued…


	9. New Beginnings and Old Dangers

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Lightning Rod, Tyson, Adonis, Dr. Nariv and Inkblot and its Japanese host

* * *

Chapter 9- New Beginnings and Old Dangers

It's been 3 months since Karai's plan has been stopped Lightning Rod has been living with the TMNT. A day after he became a Justice Force Lightning Rod decides to show the turtles his human form and let them call him Rods or Rodney in front of trusted friends. The Turtles introduce Lightning Rod to April and Casey two days after Lightning Rod became Justice Force member. The turtles notice there have been recent demon sightings in New York and the Turtles and Lightning Rod having been fighting a lot of them. Lightning Rod and Turtle Titan has been on patrol every two days ever since the sightings. Lightning Rod and Turtle Titan are on patrol looking for Inkblot, a new villain that came from Japan.

"Dude, where are all of these villains coming from?" Lightning Rod asks Turtle Titan.

"I don't know but it's weird since Karai blasted that laser to Japan we've been getting villains." Turtle Titan answers seriously. "Inkblot is the newest one from Japan. Tsunami had to go there to check out what's going on and where."

Lightning Rod and Turtle Titan hear screams and roaring not far where they are. They both hurry to the scene. They both land where the scream came from they see Inkblot who is a giant slime monster slime look like the color of a black ink pen. Inkblot grabs Turtle Titan and Lightning Rod immediately. Lightning Rod uses his electricity to shock Inkblot to let him and Turtle Titan go. Inkblot stretches his head and Turtle Titan uses his nunchucks to grab the head before the head wraps someone. Inkblot melts down to get out of Turtle Titan's nunchuck.

Both heroes are in shock and they turn back to back to catch Inkblot before it sneaks up on them. Lightning Rod tells Turtle Titan to jump and get on the roof. Turtle Titan nods knowing what Lightning Rod is about to do. Turtle Titan grabs the people near by and gets them on the roof. Lightning Rod glows brightly and lightning comes down and shocks the ground causing Inkblot to be shocked and it melts away from it's host body reveal to be a male Japanese person. Turtle Titan and Lightning Rod are in shock seeing the Japanese person and they get closer to help him. The Japanese man panics seeing Turtle Titan and Lightning Rod and he says demons in Japanese. Lightning Rod and Turtle Titan are confused at the man.

"What did that dude call us?" Lightning Rod asks confused.

"Demons, which you are half of one." Turtle Titan answers translating the man that ran away. "We need to get a piece of Inkblot and give it to Donny."

"Take your pick he's all over the place."

Turtle Titan and Lightning Rod start to scoop up Inkblot. They leave afterwards. A few minutes later two more people come and they get some of Inkblot. It reveals to be Tyson and Adonis and they pick what they need and go back to Foot Headquarters where Karai is with Dr. Chaplin and the mystery scientist that is helping him. The mystery scientist reveals to be a demon name Dr. Nartiv. He motions for Tyson and Adonis to come and put Inkblot in he and Chaplin's machine. It analyzes Inkblot and it reveals a piece of what Karai is looking for.

"Mistress Karai, I believe we found another piece of it." Dr. Nariv tells Karai. "Now we need to go to Japan to get rest from the Dark Realm."

Excuse me, mistress, what is that you are looking for?" Adonis asks curiously with Tyson looking at Karai the same way.

"I never told the second part of my plan to you two because I'm going to tell you two later when the first part of my plan is finished. Now go and let Chaplin and Nartiv finish."

"Yes, mistress." Both boys obey and they go back to their room.

Tyson and Adonis are sitting in the room. Adonis is playing on his guitar. Tyson has his eyes closed thinking about what Karai is saying and what Lightning Rod said to him the last time they met. Suddenly his phone rings and Adonis look at him. Tyson tells Adonis to go see Karai cause she is calling him on the screen. Adonis leaves and Tyson answers his phone and he talks to the person, which is his dad. Meanwhile Mikey and Rodney out of their costumes and form gives Don parts of Inkblot.

"Thanks, you two, we've been fighting more demons lately ever since Karai hit that laser toward Japan. It seems that Inkblot is a demon parasite. This is the second demon parasite you two brought me." Don explains to Mikey and Rodney. "As I told Leo and Raph, this looks like it's going to get worse until we go to Japan. We need meet with some old friends on this one."

"Ok, they can teach Rods his powers better than we can." Mikey whispers quietly to Don so Rodney won't hear.

"Yeah, but we need them for their expertise, Mikey." Don says quietly to Mikey so Rodney wouldn't hear.

"So when are we leaving to Japan?"

"Tomorrow."

Don and Mikey sit Rodney down to talk him about going to Japan. Rodney is in shock but excited to go. Leo and Raph join in and tell Rodney that they are meeting some old friends of theirs that knows what going on. Rods nod in agreement. The turtles tell Rodney that Master Splinter also know two old masters that will help him. The turtles, Master Splinter and Rodney pack for Japan. It is the next day and the turtles, Rodney and Master Splinter tell April and Casey good-bye at April's store and they leave to the port and sneak on a ship to Japan. Unknown to the turtles, Karai has set of her own plans to get to Japan via Adonis who is also on the ship with them.

Tyson opted to take a plane to Japan three days after he explains to Karai about his call from his father and Karai tells them to over radio to set up their equipment at their new hideout in Japan. The ship arrives to Japan eight days later at night. The turtles, Master Splinter, and Rodney get off the ship. Adonis gets off soon and radios Karai that he is in Japan. She tells Adonis that Tyson's plane will land in the next night and will meet up with him in another town later. Adonis obeys and goes to find the hideout Karai told him about. Meanwhile the turtles, Master Splinter and Rodney get to their Japanese lair unnoticed.

"We're in Japan, dudes, it's so bright." Rodney says amazed from looking at Japan's lights.

"Yep, we haven't been here in a while." Mikey says looking at their Japanese lair.

"Now we need meet some old friends tomorrow." Don says to everyone.

"Who are these old friends of yours?" Rods ask the TMNT.

"You'll see tomorrow." Master Splinter says seriously as the turtles and Rodney bow down and go bed as they are tired...

The End

* * *

Author's Note: This story continues in my up coming crossover story Yusuke's Little Brother


End file.
